


Peter Parker: Intern Deleted Scene

by LokisGhost



Series: Peter Parker: Spider-Man [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGhost/pseuds/LokisGhost
Summary: Just a deleted scene from chapter 4 of Peter Parker: Intern. If I have more I will add them here.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker: Spider-Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 153





	Peter Parker: Intern Deleted Scene

It isn’t until Peter steps into the shower that he realizes he isn’t alone…

  
Looking up, he sees a large grey spider staring at him from next to the shower head. Flinching back, he shrieks and immediately jumps back out, leaving the water running in his haste. 

  
When MJ bursts in at a run, she sees Pete kneeling over the toilet, his face pale as he heaves into the bowl. 

  
He shivers slightly when she rubs her hand over his bare back, trying to soothe him without knowing what happened. He feels guilty, but he can’t fight his panic to let her in on his problem. 

  
When he can, he points shakily at the shower and mumbles “Sp.. spider..” before heaving again.   
He’s never mentioned it to anyone except May, but ever since he was bitten, Peter can’t deal with spiders. “Please, MJ.. I ca..can’t” A shiver runs through him and he shifts a bit away from the shower, trying to keep it in view.

MJ reaches in and shuts off the water, leaving the room for a moment with a kiss and a whispered, “Be right back”, only to return with a large disposable cup and a small piece of cardboard she must have gotten from May.

  
It only takes her a few minutes to catch the spider, and by the time she comes back to check on him, Peter has pulled on his clean pajama pants and is sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.


End file.
